fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
"Old Man" Milton
"Excuse me, officer. What kind of sun screen do you use? SPF ****-yourself?." -Milton to a Legion officer during a stand off "Old Man" Milton is a Fall of Man original character created and played by Sam Kaltenbach Pre-Greyfell Little is known about Milton, but it has been inferred that he had spent some point of his life in Miscellania. Post-Greyfell = The Greyfell Bombing Upon his visit to Greyfell, Milton had found himself in the middle of a terrorist attack. When Blackgate and Legion were searching for the locations of some hidden explosives, and Milton decided to buy a watch. The watch immediately broke. Unsatisfied with what had just happened, Milton had purposefully locked himself in a cage and began to wait. Wyvern and his party had found him, and began questioning Milton. He had claimed he knew where one of the bombs was. Immediately after stating this, he had his arms sliced and Wyvern forced him to take them to the location of the bomb, despite not actually knowing where it is. Milton had led the group around Greyfell for a while until he had stopped at Dive to rest. When Nuked asked why they had stopped, Milton simply stated that he never knew where the bombs were, and that his goal was to send a few people on a wild goose chase.Wyvern's men were about to cut off his head when a group of Blackgate civilians appeared, also in search of the bomb. Wyvern told one of his men to watch Milton as they spoke to the group. While the two were alone, Milton had convinced the guard to let him walk away with no ill will. When Wyvern had returned, Milton was already on his way to cause more shenanigans. Later in the day after harassing passersby, Milton had found the man who had sold him the watch, Divvy. Milton struck a deal with a young boy and had attempted to murder Divvy in front of Dive. Before Divvy could bleed out, the Carnies had appeared and struck down the duo, who had not even attempted to escape. As Jester questioned Milton of his motives, Milton claimed ignorance, and that he did it "just because (he) didn't like the look on watch boy's face." Unsatisfied with this answer, Jester let the two bleed out. Presumably rescued by the watches, Milton still continues to wander around Greyfell, giving his commentary of the daily happenings. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Milton has killed: * That young boy (Caused) * Multiple unknown Greyfell residents * A Legion Officer * His sorrows (Via Alcoholism) * Himself (Caused) Trivia * He has a 5000 tab bounty for his death, presumably in Miscellania. ** His crimes include Murder, Armed Robbery, Fraud, Assault, Cannibalism Drug possession, Arson, Larceny, Public Intoxication, Kidnapping, Vandalism, Bribery, Disturbing the Peace, Indecent Exposure, Criminal Rock Throwing, Jaywalking, Loitering and attempted Genocide of the humans in the town of Miscellania. * His favorite artist is Bob Ross.